Alexis Thorpe
'If these guys don't kill me, Leana sure as hell will once this is over...' A typical response to a firefight for 'lexy. Sergeant 'Alexis Thorpe '''was a thirty-something C-Sec officer operating in the Special Response division. She was generally calm and laid back to offset her more excitable bondmate's usual mood, not to mention a former Alliance Marine and survivor of the infamous "Ascension" project along with "Brain Camp." Biography Early Life As an Navy/Marine Brat, Alexis barely remembers where she was born. Evidence from her mother indicates she was born on one of the colony worlds sometime in the early 2150's. Her mother, Lieutenant Marian Thorpe, had been exposed to an eezo leak while travelling at Singapore International. As a result, her daughter showed signs of biotic potential from an early age; high metabolism, static shocks, nausea, headaches, and the like. This alienated her peers to a degree, to the point that she was expelled and later homeschooled due to an incident where she attacked another child who had been harassing and insulting her over such things. Then Conatix came into things. They offered to help assist Alexis with controlling these odd symptoms as well as train her to put them to good use. At the age of 12, she was inducted to the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training program. There she was fitted with vanguard class implants and learned everything there was about control. She also became fast friends with some of the other kids there, and was deeply disturbed at the loss of many of the subjects. Alexis however persevered, and was among the best they put out before the project was shut down in '69. Sadly, not all scars are physical...as Thorpe still suffers crippling migranes and has undergone counselling to deal with the trauma suffered. Corporal Alexis Thorpe, Recon 2/3 After the project folded, Alexis followed in her father's footsteps and joined the Alliance Marine Corps. She was classified as a vanguard and trained on Fort Charles Upham on Titan, later assigned N3 status and handled Force Recon after showing remarkable skill in both combat and recon/infiltration duties. She accepted the offer of spec-ops training with gusto, and proved herself a worthy member of the SSV ''Johannesberg. Her first assignment with the Johannesberg was an attack on REDACTED on April 17th, 2175. The dropship her unit had been deployed on was shot down by retaliating pirate anti-aircraft, and left the survivors to fend for themselves until evac arrived two days later. Thorpe ended up one of the three left standing in the end, and was stricken with survivor's guilt for a while afterwards. Eventually she finished her third tour of duty and drifted a little, looking for work on the Citadel at last. There, she found purpose in law enforcement... C-Sec, and a day of reckoning... In 2180, Thorpe found herself applying for C-SEC and ended up in Special Response. She was assigned to Zakera Ward and was given a apartment there. Her career in C-SEC got very interesting very fast when she was deployed to take out a smuggling operation near the docks and suffered a shot to the leg and kneecap. As she bled out, Thorpe ended up in the care of a certain asari paramedic named Leana D'Vashi who kept her awake throughout simply by talking over whatever came to mind. While she recovered, Thorpe was visited by that very paramedic constantly...and they soon became lovers. Two years later, they became bondmates in a mix of human and asari traditions even if it was a tad hard for Alexis's folks to accept it at first. Suddenly, Sovereign. On 2183, a rogue SPECTRE unleashed the Geth upon the Citadel in a move that nobody saw coming. Geth and husks swarmed the station, killing and injuring countless innocents. Needless to say, Special Response had its work cut out for it in keeping as many civvies safe as possible. Thorpe's group in particular lost many good men and women that day, some of them impaled on spikes and huskified before Thorpe's very eyes. Only due to the intervention of both the Alliance and Lieutenant Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy did the tide turn, and the Geth retreated with their flagship ''Sovereign ''in pieces and Saren a burnt-out corpse. Much thanking of every deity out there was made afterwards as the Citadel picked up the pieces. Present Day Thorpe signed onto CDN, and eventually found herself investigating a mysterious signal left in a post made by C.H.E.W along with Emon Spiza, Jaquento Schmidt, Urdnot Krash (and mate), Kaleb Archer, and Aran'Gar. What followed was a rather...colourful incident which left the group far more confused than they were before. Later on, she and Kyr Nosoric helped in taking back an interspecies High School that had been assaulted by Pro-human terrorists masquerading as Terra Firma members. She notably took down a member who called himself '''TORCHER '''and barely survived the incident. And later on she, along with Lieutenant Aleksander Harris and William Tanner, found herself fighting her way throughout Alliance Tower just as disaster struck and a ship had collided with the structure. Not exactly what even she was used to dealing with on a daily basis. Personallity and Relationships Personallity Thorpe is, by all intents and purposes, a fairly calm and laid back person. Approaching most situations with a collected and cool manner, only using force when the situation calls for it. She is however somewhat bitter about the time she spent in BAaT, finding it ridiculous that Conatix folded for that only just now. Her migranes and flashbacks have on the other hand, been mitigated by a healthy romantic relationship with Leana as well as therapy sessions with an undisclosed counselor. At first, she was somewhat uneasy around turian men (and still is to a lesser extent) due to her experience with BAaT hiring mercenaries to train the subjects. If she was sexually abused or beaten then, she hasn't spoken out about it. She also has been known for striking up conversation with others in person, on the CDN Boards, and even the chat network. She's also somewhat defensive around kids, and disapproves of the treatment duct-rats tend to get from officers and civilians alike. Relationship with Leana Being the straight gal (Ironic in that she's openly bisexual) to Leana's excitable personallity, Thorpe is usually the dominant one in the relationship but isn't one to take advantage of it often. They spend most of their off-time together, whether it be shopping or going out to get lunch. Surprisingly for an asari her age, Leana has actually began to show signs of stage shifting and is considering having kids. Friendships Thorpe has gotten along great with fellow officers Allison Drew, Kyr Nosoric, and apparently went to the same school as James David Lear to their great surprise. She also has gotten along well with Lieutenant Aleksander Harris, considering him a fire-forged friend after the asault on Alliance Tower. Trivia * Alexis's portrait is based upon actress Christina Cox; she was to be Rhona Mitra, but her appearance was already in use on CDN as Vaun. * Leana's appearance is based around that of actress Felicia Day of Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog and Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters Category:Citadel Security Services